


The Tease

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's a fucking tease.  Jensen's confused and feeling annoyingly about the whole damned thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen decides fairly early on this evening that his co-star has to die.

They're doing an interview, for something. Jensen's done so many over the years that he almost immediately forgets which each one is for the moment it starts. It's all the same, anyway. They ask him about Dean, about how he likes to play Dean, about Dean's relationship with Sam (and doesn't he get some funny looks when he waxes enthusiastic about _that?_ ) and of course, as much about his personal life as they can get away with.

Jensen's pretty good at speaking a lot without saying anything at all. Oh, yeah, there's a girl, we're pretty happy together, change the subject or nudge Jared into spouting off some shit or other about Sandy.

It's fairly easy to get Jared going. There's a good reason his mouth is so fucking big; if it were any smaller he'd choke himself on all his words. He's so enthusiastic and _perky_ that Jensen often feels like a bystander in these interviews. Doesn't really care, though - let Jared steal the limelight and let the fans think Jensen's one of those cool, aloof people (with a million-dollar smile, don't forget that) who everyone likes for some mysterious reason.

When Jensen manages to get his mind back on topic, the interviewer once again gets onto Jensen's relationship with Jared. They like to ask about that, a lot; like to hear about two co-stars getting along like a house on fire (burning, screaming, etc etc). Jared always likes to make a crack about how much they hate each other, and how he can barely stand to look at Jensen, and there's shits and giggles over that. It's pretty fucking easy to side-step the question of just how well they get along. Jensen could just imagine the headlines on E! if they found out ... _oh._

As Jared chatters away about his hopes for the show, he's slid a foot up against Jensen's, and is rubbing gently against the side of Jensen's shoe. Jensen clears his throat nervously and takes a sip from the glass of water in front of him, just managing to catch and answer a question directed at him. It's a difficult one, though, and he has to actually speak for a bit. He's been getting brusque comments in his mic about how he needs to say more, man, don't let Jared do all the talking, so he manages to get off on a tangent about how different life has been since he started doing the show.

Jared's grinning at him, and Jensen hopes to hell that it's not the shit-eating grin Jared gets when he's horny. Jensen doesn't dare even glance at him, but when he feels Jared's hand touch his knee under the table, he knows he's in for a world of trouble. Jared's the type of guy who wouldn't think twice about jerking Jensen off under the table while they're on national (and probably international soon, knowing the internet) television.

Jensen stutters to a halt, forgetting what the question was. Jared's hand is fucking _huge_ , seeming to cover his entire thigh, and the heat seeping through his jeans is starting a fire deep down inside. Jensen swallows and takes another sip of water to cover his confusion, and the interviewer (thank you God) decides to take a commercial break.

It's just enough time for Jensen to reach down and adjust his crotch, take another swig of water, and glare at Jared (the bastard sticks his tongue out cheekily, and he _knows_ what that does to Jensen) before they're back on.

It's worse now, Jared's hand is creeping steadiily upwards towards Jensen's groin, and he's starting to shift in his seat. Someone notices, and he gets a hissed command in his mic to 'calm the fuck down' but he can't; he doesn't know how Jared's doing it, but he's talking avidly about his former Gilmore Girls co-stars and pretending like he's not, _fuck_ , unzipping Jensen's fly.

Oh holy fuck. Jensen's screwed.

He doesn't know how he makes it through the rest of the interview, but thankfully, Jared doesn't do more than just gently stroke his cock through his underwear. By the end of it (longest 10 minutes of Jensen's life, seriously) he's so on edge he's pretty sure that all it would take would be for Jared to look at him the right way and he'd blow his load in his underwear, right on camera. Thankfully they're wrapping up, he manages to get out the things he needs to say at the end, and Jared's long fingers are zipping him back up as if nothing ever happened.

He has to take a minute before he can get up. He's sure his face is shiny with sweat and makeup, and his cock has been leaking through his underwear so bad he's really fucking glad he was wearing jeans tonight. A few sips of water and some pretty intense thoughts about the President later, and he's ready to get up and face the music from the producers.

~*~*~

They're at a network party, and Jared's jerking off under the table. He's fucking good at hiding it, but Jensen can tell what he's doing just from the sly glances Jared's giving him under his eyelashes. The guy's got the slickest wrists in the world, he's managing to carry on a conversation with Michael and Tom and Jensen while his hand's stroking his cock out of sight. Jensen's feeling left out; wondering why that hand isn't down _his_ pants, why Jared isn't touching _him_ and he finds himself feeling unreasonably jealous of Jared's hand. It's about that time that he decides he needs more alcohol, and is about to leave the table when Jared tugs his shirt, leans over and whispers, "I can't jerk off without you here," in his ear.

Jensen's fucked. Again. He sits back down and pretends like his dick isn't swollen and painful in his pants as Jared leans his head back and inhales deeply; Michael cracks a joke about the parties and girls keeping Jared up all night, and Jensen grips the arms of his chair as he tries to ignore the almost-silent sounds of Jared coming, _right there._ He's just thankful that Michael and Tom are paying more attention to the girls across the room than Jensen's flushed face and the downright pornographic looks Jared is sending in his direction.

How no one has figured it out yet, Jensen doesn't know. The way Jared's acting, though, he _wants_ people to find out.

Much later, Jensen manages to get Jared on his own. The party's almost over; Mike and Tom have vanished, and even Chad's stopped hanging off Jared's lapels like he normally does. They're at the bar now, perched on those high stools, and Jensen has to take a moment to admire how fucking hot Jared's lanky frame looks wrapped around the stool and leaning on the bar.

"I think," Jensen says slowly, "you're tryin' to tell me something." He speaks slowly when he's drunk; a bit like Dean - purposeful, deliberate. Pity his higher brain function has been burned out by a combination of horny Jared and alcohol. "You want people to know, or what?" He slaps Jared on the back, almost making him drop his shot glass. They're doing straight vodka shots; trying to see who's going to fall over first, and Jensen's pretty sure it'll be Jared.

"Dunno what you're on about, Jen," Jared slurs. He tosses back another shot, and Jensen takes a moment to admire the way his throat works. Jared shakes his head, hair falling in his eyes, and Jensen reaches out to push it back without even thinking about it. He can't stand not seeing Jared's eyes, and if it weren't for the fact that his hair was so fucking sexy (and damn if Jared didn't have a kink for it being pulled while he was being fucked) Jensen would've tried to cut it off months ago.

"You." Jensen blinks and momentarily forgets what he was saying. "You want people to know."

"Know what?" Jared's getting petulant, stubborn. Jensen's gonna have to drag every single word out of him. He leans in close and whispers in Jared's ear.

"You wanna tell people how much you love me."

Jared closes his eyes for a moment, and takes another shot. "You're fucking smashed, Jen. Come on."

Jensen can't remember what he was trying to say as Jared drags him away from the party, gets a cab home with him and pours him into bed. He manages to steal a goodnight kiss before he's snoring, and doesn't notice when Jared undresses and climbs into bed next to him. Jensen wakes up alone with a wicked headache and a vague memory of trying to talk to Jared about 'our relationship.' He winces, goes to take a shower, downs a few dozen Tylenol, and tries not to think too hard about certain things.

~*~*~

"So. Sandy." Jensen's determined to get answers; Jared's been cagey with him for days, and Jensen suspects it has something to do with either whatever-the-fuck he said at the party, or Sandy. Sandy's by far the easiest topic right now, so he decides to concentrate on that one.

Jared tosses the PS2 controller aside and runs a hand through his hair. He looks harried, unhappy, but Jensen's determined to make something of this. He's tired of just being some guy that Jared likes to tease and suck and fuck, tired of the way Jared puts on that goddamned public persona of Mr Straight America with his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend, whatever) and his bestest buddy ever.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Are you still fucking her?" Jensen's not usually so crude, but he figures the best way to get Jared to say something is shock treatment.

Jared chokes on a mouthful of beer. Unfortunately, this gives him time to think, and by the time he's done coughing, he's able to turn an innocent stare on Jensen, with those fucking eyes and lips that look best wrapped around Jensen's cock. Fuck. Jared blinks a few times, chews his lip, and then puts his beer down.

"What the fuck is this, dude?" he asks carefully. "You know I broke up with her months ago."

"That's not what I asked." Jensen's getting petulant; and Jared can tell.

"Man, do we have to have this conversation? Goddammit, I am _not_ fucking Sandy, nor am I fucking anyone else but you." Jared glares at him, picks his beer up again, and takes another swig.

Jensen's angry all of a sudden; he feels like a girl, wanting to discuss where things are going. He suddenly realizes that maybe, maybe all those girly things were actually necessary in a relationship, and it might be just a little harder when one was - dating? fucking? - a guy.

Fuck it.

"Good," he replies savagely. He doesn't want _his_ Jared fucking anyone else, or being fucked by anyone else. Jared turns to smile at him, and before Jensen can say anything else, there's a gummi bear shoved in his mouth and he almost chokes.

"You done being a girl, Jenny?" Jared asks idly, his hand playing around with the zipper on his jeans. "Cause you should _know_ I ain't fucking anyone else. Is this what's gotten you so worked up the past few days? You think I'm playin' with you?" He picks up the bag of gummi bears again and pushes another one into Jensen's mouth; this time, Jensen sucks hard on Jared's fingers, watching as his pupils widen and his gaze turns almost liquid. He tugs hard on Jared's arm, and it's a bit like a tree toppling over as Jared slowly falls on top of him on the couch. 

"Why you so goddamn worried, Jen?" Jared asks around mouthfuls of Jensen's skin. He's leaving marks, Jensen realizes, marks that aren't gonna go away too quick.

"Jay... you're bitin' me," Jensen gasps. He doesn't try to stop him, doesn't do anything except pant and moan and kiss Jared back, kiss him sloppily and open-mouthed as they suck and bite at each other. Hands squirm inside pants, bringing out hot, damp erections, and Jared groans as he reaches for the lube shoved between the cushions of the couch.

Jensen sits up and watches as Jared pushes his pants all the way off, followed by his underwear, until he's naked from the waist down. He watches Jensen idly stroking his cock as he fumbles for the condoms in the sidetable, and Jensen feels a whole lot better about the whole thing after Jared's slid himself down onto Jensen's dick.

They fuck slowly, torturously; Jensen can't move properly with six-foot-four of Jared Padalecki on his lap, but that doesn't matter because Jared's fucking himself hard on Jensen's cock, his hands clutching in Jensen's short hair, mouth all over his face and neck, biting, soothing, licking. Jensen can feel Jared's cock rubbing against his stomach, slick and wet with precome, and Jared's gasping filth as he lifts himself up and pushes down again.

Jensen can't understand why Jared's biting him, but it's fucking _amazing_ , the slight sharp pain followed by delicate licking. He finds himself doing it to Jared, digging his teeth into his neck and sucking hard, not caring about the brilliant red marks he leaves. That's something to worry about later, right after he's finished fucking Jared.

Speaking of... Jared curses long and loud, his hands clenched around Jensen's shoulders as he comes hard; the clenching of Jared's ass as he loses it is too much, and Jensen's coming too, groaning and biting his lip as his hips buck up hard.

Later, Jensen's looking in the mirror, examining the interesting pattern of bites across his neck and down his shoulders. Jared comes up behind him and wraps his long arms around Jensen's waist. He's got a similar set on his own neck, and Jared sighs.

"You know what they're gonna think," he points out. Jared leans his head on Jensen's shoulder and nods. 

"I know, man," he says. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and Jensen finally understands.

"Dude, the makeup team's gonna have a fucking _fit_ ," he laughs, and Jared just grins that shit-eating grin and nods.


End file.
